


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by justthehiddles



Series: Twelve Days of Hiddlesmas 2020 [10]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Pregnancy, Trying To Conceive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Your sister and children have come for the holidays to Allerdale Hall but all is not merry and bright.
Relationships: Thomas Sharpe/Reader
Series: Twelve Days of Hiddlesmas 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039582
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

“The tree looks splendid, Thomas.” You came up behind your husband, placing your hand on his arm. The tree really was beautiful. Thomas spent the better part of a day searching for the perfect tree to place in the parlor. And another day building a stand for it.

“Thank you, my darling.” He leaned over to kiss your forehead. “you deserve the best tree. Especially after…” his voice trailed off.

You grabbed his chin to pull him to face you. “You had no idea your sister would try to kill me. If you hadn’t come to my rescue, I don’t even want to think about it.” You sniffled.

Thomas smiled a stiff smile. His secrets died with Lucille that night, and he intended to keep it that way. He shifted his focus on you and your happiness. And Allerdale Hall. For the first time in years, the halls filled with the sounds of visitors and children as your sister visited frequently with her two young children.

“I love you.” Thomas responded, cupping your face. “I don’t even want to contemplate my life without you in it.” He leaned down to kiss your lips. Someone cleared their throat behind you. The two of you turned to see your sister smirking.

“Eliza and Andrew are quite keen to decorate the tree.” She continued on as though she hadn’t just caught the two of you kissing.

Thomas stepped back away from you to acknowledge your sister. “Well, we can’t keep them waiting.”

You nodded, somewhat disappointed that your alone time with your husband was interrupted. “Send them in.”

Your sister turned to peek around the doorway, skirts swishing. “They said it’s okay, come on in!”

The parlor filled with giggling as Eliza, age nine, and Andrew, age seven, burst in, running straight for their Uncle Thomas.

“I want to put on the paper chains!” Eliza whined. “Andrew always breaks them.”

“I do not!” Andrew leaned over Thomas and stuck his tongue out at his sister.

“Do too! Momma said so. Isn’t that right, Momma?” Eliza gazed over for affirmation.

Your sister smiled. “As I recall, you both did a fair amount of breaking and ripping.”

Thomas swooped both of the children into his arms. “How about I help both of you hang the paper chains while your aunt and mother talk?”

“YAY!” The children and Thomas moved to find the box with all the decorations for the tree. Your sister took a seat on the couch, grateful for the short reprieve from your very active niece and nephew. You took a seat next to her.

“It would appear your husband has as much boundless energy as my children.” your sister giggled.

“Yes, it would. I do not know where he gets it from, what with the upkeep of the house and the estate. I find myself exhausted just thinking about all he does in a day.”

She nudged you with her shoulder. “Perhaps your family will soon be expanding.”

Your head and heart dropped. Thomas and you spoke often about having children. But it would seem the fates had other plans. Just that morning you had begun bleeding, signifying another failed cycle.

“After last summer, we decided to enjoy some time with the two of us before starting a family.” you lied.

“Well, you are not getting any younger, dear sister. And it would be a shame, Thomas would make an excellent father.”

Hot tears stung your eyes and rose abruptly. “Excuse me, I must check on supper.”

You pushed past Thomas and the children before anyone noticed your crying, but you were not fast enough for Thomas, sensing something amiss.

“Eliza, why do you and your brother go up to my workshop and see if you can find the topper for the tree?”

Both children ran off and Thomas snapped his attention to his sister-in-law still sitting on the couch. “What did you say to her?” he snapped.

“I merely inquired as whether the two of you were going to have any children. She is not getting any younger, you know.”

What started as mere annoyance grew to outrage. “And how is our personal lives any of your concern?!” He stepped to tower over her. Your sister pressed back against the couch.

“She is my sister.”

“AND I AM HER HUSBAND!” His voice bounced off the walls. “And were it not for the children, I would cast you out into the snow and cold.”

“But we’re family, Thomas.” Her voice quivered as Thomas glared down at her, nostrils flared and his hands clenched into fists.

“And family doesn’t treat each other so callously. Her sister of all people, I would think to be more understanding!”

“Says the man with a murderer for a sister.” she mumbled under her breath.

“ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU AND I WILL SHOW NO MERCY EVEN WITH THE CHILDREN PRESENT!”

She opened her mouth to protest, but Eliza and Andrew popped back into the room.

“We couldn’t find it, Uncle Thomas!” Andrew complained.

His expression softened at the sight of the children. “I must have been mistaken. Perhaps your mother,” his eyes cut to her, still cowering on the couch. “can help you look in here while I see what is keeping your aunt.”

“Come on, children. Let’s see if we can find it.” She struggled to maintain an even tone in her voice.

Thomas stormed out of the room without another word and headed straight to the kitchen where he knew he would find you.

You quickly wiped away tears with the back of your hand as you heard Thomas call out your name.

“Why are you crying, my dear?”

“I wasn’t crying, some soot from the hearth got into my eye. I really must insist that it be cleaned more often.”

Thomas moved in front of you and took your hands into his. “We promised to never lie to one another. I know what your sister said.” His heart twinged at his own omissions.

You gasped. “What did you say to her, Thomas?”

“Nothing that wasn’t long overdue. You and by extension myself have suffered her snide remarks far too long for the sake of Eliza and Andrew, but I can tolerate it no longer.”

You turned to leave. “I must go make apologies.”

Thomas held you fast by your hands. “If anyone will apologize in this house, it will be her.”

“Oh Thomas…” your voice wavered.

He lifted your chin and kissed your forehead. “You are the most important thing in my life. And I will defend you with all my being. Even from family. I would think that would have been clear by now.”

You buried your head in Thomas’s chest. “I love you, Thomas. I love you so much.” You squeezed him tight.

“I know my love. Now let’s go rejoin them. Before Eliza and Andrew tear the house apart.”

You nodded and followed him back to the parlor.

-

Inexplicably, your sister left two days before Christmas, insisted they needed to return home before the weather turned even worse than it had. The children whined at having to leave, but you and Thomas were ready to enjoy the quiet.

“Please make sure to come up after the snow thaws.” you offered.

Your sister glanced over at Thomas, whose arm wrapped possessively around your waist.

“We’ll see. Richard is awfully busy and the children…”

You smiled and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. “I’ll write to you.”

She nodded and hopped into the carriage along with the children before taking off.

“Let’s get you out of this chill.”

Thomas kissed your temple and led you back into the house. You spent the rest of the day getting back into a normal routine and spending much needed alone time with Thomas.

On Christmas Eve, Thomas built a large fire in the fireplace and settled next to where you busied yourself with needlework, carrying a book along with him. You smiled as his hand traveled to squeeze your leg through your skirt.

“Merry Christmas, my love.” He squeezed your leg again.

“It is not yet Christmas, Thomas.” You hummed, rubbing his thigh as well.

“Then I guess I will have to wait until tomorrow to give you your present.” His eyes twinkled in the firelight.

You smirked. “Then I must wait until tomorrow as well. Unless…” You took off running. “I already know where you have hid it.” You ran for the stairs as Thomas ran to catch you.

“Don’t you dare spoil the surprise.” Thomas called from the bottom of the stairs.

“Only if you catch me!” You paused on the landing.

Soon Thomas caught up with his long stride. His arms wrapped around you.

“I caught you!” Thomas exclaimed as he pulled you against him.

“So it would seem.” your voice low.

His nose nudged your cheek. “Now what to do with you?”

You chewed your lip. “I don’t know.”

Thomas smiled. “Let’s start with this and see where we go.” He pressed his lips against yours, his tongue slipped into your mouth, hungry. You pushed back.

“I think we should retire to the bedroom, my husband.”

“You read my mind, darling.”


End file.
